


Move along folks, nothing to see here!

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A café, a remote-controlled vibrator, and Chris. Nothing could go wrong, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move along folks, nothing to see here!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velociraptor_Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptor_Hands/gifts).



"But when he smiles, it’s all okay.”  
  
that’s what Tom had said some time ago in an interview. And it was still true. Mostly. It depended on what kind of smile appeared on Chris’ face, whether it was bright and happy and lighting up Tom’s world, whether it was grim and sad and made Tom feel like clinging to him, like cupping Chris’ chin in his hands, like kissing the sadness away.  
  
Sometimes, Chris’ smile wasn’t pleasant at all. Sometimes, it was all teeth and edge, as if he was waiting to snap at somebody. It gave him an animalic look that made Tom think about Chris lashing out and ripping someone’s throat out with his teeth.  
  
Right now, Chris smiled like an asshole. It was the slight quirk of his upper lip that did the trick, as well as the glimmer of amusement in his eyes, which unnerved Tom not only a little bit, but he knew better than to speak out of line. Though he most likely wouldn’t be able to speak at all. Not right now. He knew and Chris knew and that was why his smile widened even more.  
  
Tom pressed his lips together tightly and looked down on his cup of no longer very hot chocolate. He exhaled through his nose. In. Out. Focussing, concentrating on something else than Chris, on something else than _this_ feeling. He failed enormously.  
  
But to be honest, it really wasn’t easy to ignore a vibrator that your not-boyfriend had shoved up your arse. Even though it wasn’t moving, wasn’t tickling his insides, even though it was just _there_ , filling him up in a way he thought only Chris could do. He felt it so clearly, felt it with every breath he took (and every move he made, and yes, the song was playing in his head now, making him grin despite himself and prompting Chris to look very, very confused).  
  
Also … Chris had the remote.  
  
It had sounded so great, so wonderful, so _arousingly exciting_ when they’d talked about it for the first time. He still remembered the blush on Chris’ cheeks, the fire in his eyes, the way his lips stretched into a grin. Tom hadn’t felt the same happiness, even though it had been his very own idea. He had … wanted to give up himself. Give up every shred of control, every ounce of dignity, had wanted to be left at Chris’ mercy. But he hadn’t been sure about it at all. Hadn’t been sure if Chris could take care of him and put him together after he’d broken him in pieces.  
  
He had wanted so much, so much more than he’d be comfortable to tell Chris yet. Their relationship was complicated enough without bringing up anything SM-related yet (however much Tom desired it). So, wearing a remote-controlled toy in public was the farthest he was ready to go for now.  
  
And now, he wasn’t so sure if that had been the best or the worst idea in the history of mankind. On the one hand: Chris was awesome. Discreet and thoughtful. Only turning the vibe on when he knew nobody could see the surprise on Tom’s face, when he was sure nobody could hear the small sounds coming out of Tom’s throat. On the other hand, Tom felt like everybody knew his little secret just by looking at him anyway, felt like every conversation, every laughter and grin was somehow about him and him alone. Like everybody saw how much it turned him on and how much he wished for Chris to just bend him over the table and have his way with him, spectators be damned. Tom shivered and squirmed in his seat at the thought and at the way the toy moved inside him.  
  
“You alright?” Chris asked, a look of concern on his face. Tom quickly nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, but Chris saw right through him. “You’re lying,” he said and, lowering his lashes, added with a smile. “Liars have to be punished.”  
  
Before he could react or even think of protesting, a sudden jolt of pleasure ran through his body. He quickly bit his lower lip, but couldn’t suppress a groan. His eyes shut on their own and he gripped his cup so hard he was almost afraid of breaking it. And wouldn’t that be an unfunny end to their little game?   
  
Still, it wasn’t fair. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and Chris had the nerve to chuckle like the asshole he was. “Chris,” Tom whimpered without knowing what to say next, and whether he wanted him to stop or not.  
  
He’d been hard even before they’d entered the café, but by now he was painfully aroused, his cock straining against his - sadly - much too tight pants. A small part of his brain chastized him for being stupid enough to not wear something more loose, but the rest of his mind screamed in arousal and wanted to beg Chris to just fuck him so hard he’d still feel it in a week.  
  
“You look cute.”  
  
“Shut up,” he snapped, and regretted it a second later when Chris turned up the vibrations. This time, a loud moan sneaked out of his mouth, and - oh, no, please - not only one head turned into his direction.  
  
To his relief, Chris laughed and said loudly: “Told you the coffe here is to die for.”  
  
It satisfied the innocent witnesses. Tom shot his friend a half grateful, half annoyed look, which Chris returned with a grin that showed every single one of his teeth. “Turn it off, you arsehole!”  
  
“What did you say? ‘Please, Chris, more’?”  
  
“N-no, I … ” Tom didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence, for the toy moved inside him again. He just bit down quickly on one of his knuckles and let out a breathy whimper. “Chris, please.”  
  
“Please what?” Chris asked with feigned innocence. Then he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Want me to stop? Just say it. And then we’ll go back to our hotel and you’ll be all alone in your big, cold bed without me to touch you. Would you want that, Tom? Not have me with you? Nobody to hold you close, nobody to fuck you like you need it?”  
  
“I … I don’t need it.”  
  
“Of course not. You’re blushing crimson for no reason at all, and you’re whimpering like a dog in heat, because you _don’t_ need it.” He smiled softly. “You’re a greedy little whore and we both know it, Tom.” When the choice of words made him moan again, Chris only chuckled, his breath hot against Tom’s ear. “I have an idea, Tommy. For our next press conference, I’ll wake you early. Fuck you with my fingers. Then I’ll put our new best friends inside you, dress you up  like a doll and make you sit down on your seat. And every time you get asked a question, I’ll turn it up.” A whimper. A buck of his hips. His fingers were twitching, urging to cup his cock through the fabric. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” A nod. Fast, audible breathing. He licked his lips, looked at Chris with need in his eyes. “Just proves what a slut you are.”  
  
“Chris, please.” It was hot, so hot, and his pants were _so_ tight, and he knew his cock was leaking already, leaving damp stains on his boxer briefs.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“I need … “  
  
“I thought you didn’t need.”  
  
“I _lied_!” he hissed through his teeth. “I _lied_ and I _need_ , for fuck’s sake. Are you happy now?”  
  
Chris leaned back. “Very much. I like it when you swear. I shows how much you want me to bury my dick inside you.” He rubbed his lips with his index finger, looking pleased with himself. “Though I should punish you for lying, shouldn’t I?”  
  
Tom flinched. The - by now too familiar - flush crept back to his face and he licked his lips while staring at Chris with wide, expecting eyes.   
  
“I could make you scream and beg. And you’d like it.” They both knew he would, and Tom already wanted to nod, when Chris went on saying: “I’m sure there’s some couple paparazzi outside. Wanna give them a show?”  
  
That was when Tom’s face hardened, when he pressed his lips together in a grim line. “No. Forget it.”  
  
“You sure?” Chris didn’t seem to take him seriously, for his fingers were once more playing with the remote, making Tom squirm and shiver visibly.  
  
He stumbled over his words, over his thoughts, over the urge to crawl onto Chris’ lap and ride his cock until they both were spent and exhausted, breathing heavily and grinning like madmen at the shocked response of their unwilling audience - until the police would come. There wouldn’t be much grinning in jail. Thankfully, the vibrations stopped soon enough, and Tom felt like doubling over. He was panting, shuddering, wetting his lips with his tongue.  
  
“Drink up.”  
  
“I’m really not thirsty anymore.”  
  
“Thomas.” He flinched, automatically sitting upright. Chris only called him that when he meant business, when it was wiser to obey, since Chris would reward him if he did - and punish him if he didn’t. “Drink up,” he ordered again. “Be a good boy.”  
  
The very much cold chocolate was downed so quickly that Tom managed to choke on it. He coughed and cursed, blinked tears out of his eyes. “Happy now?”  
  
“Very.” And then Chris got up, grabbed Tom’s wrist, and dragged him over to the restroom.  
  
-  
  
To be honest, Tom didn’t think highly of public restrooms. They were always crowded, often smelly, and sometimes seemed to have come straight out of a horror movie. No, really. the lights go out automatically after some time and then you’re standing in pitch-black darkness? The sudden creak of a toilet stall that indicates you are not alone in this pitch-black darkness? Creepy. Absolutely creepy.  
  
No wonder Tom wasn’t overly happy to be shoved in one of the narrow stalls, though - admittedly - his level of happiness rose considerably when Chris squeezed in beside him, locked the door, and pressed him against it to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss.   
  
“You were a good boy,” Chris whispered in his ear and gave it a bite. “You’ll get a reward.”  
  
“You mean,” Tom said, shivering, “we go back to the hotel and you screw me?” The smile on Chris’ lips said no. The hand creeping between his legs said no. The fingers that cupped his cock definitely said no. Tom let his head fall back against the cabin door and brushed his fingers through Chris’ hair, shot him an uneasy grin. “This is not our hotel.”  
  
“Really? I’d never have guessed.”  
  
“No, really, we shouldn’t …”  
  
“Tom. Thomas. Look at me.” Chris’ fingers were gentle, carefully caressing his cheeks and neck and nape. He had a warm look in his eyes. “We’ve talked about this.”  
  
“I know.” An uncertain whisper.  
  
“You said you trust me.”  
  
“I do.” More certain, this time. “You’ve been wonderful so far.”  
  
A smile, bright and gentle, appeared on Chris’ lips. “Then let’s go further. Let me be even more wonderful to you.”  
  
For another few moments, Tom was silent, pondering, deep in thought. He had wanted to surrender himself to Chris’ control, had wanted to obey, to bid every command. It was what he’d fantasized about for weeks. And now he wanted to run home with his tail between his legs like a coward? … no. No, that wasn’t what he desired.  
  
When he nodded, Chris pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and murmured a quit “Thank you”, before ordering him to behave and be silent like a good boy. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and for a moment, Tom wondered if he’d given himself over to a very bad idea. But there wasn’t much time to think about it, for Chris’ long fingers opened the zipper of his pants and slid inside to wrap around Tom’s achingly hard cock, making him groan out loud.  
  
He earned a bite to the neck in return. “I told you to be quiet,” Chris growled, his voice low and threatening, but playful at the same time, and Tom swallowed audibly. Still, he obeyed and bit his lower lip, nodded at Chris from underneath his lashes.  
  
“Aren’t you a good little pet?” Chris chuckled and nuzzled Tom’s neck with his nose and lips. Hot breath tickled Tom’s skin, made him shiver and clench and unclench his fists. Chris looked him up and down with a predatory grin, then ordered him to turn around.  
  
And Tom did. He leaned his cheek against the cold cabin door and closed his eyes, felt Chris pulling down his pants and boxers - he let out a hiss of pleasure when the fabric slid over his sensitive shaft -, and flushed crimson at the knowledge of what he looked like: greedy, half-naked, cock stiff and red and dripping, his hole spread by the torturous toy, clenching around it. He looked like … like …  
  
“My pretty little slut,” Chris whispered hotly against his skin, and when Tom whimpered, he let out a bark of laughter that made the hairs at the back of Tom’s neck stand upright.  
  
“Chris …”  
  
“Yes, Thomas? What do you want?” he asked, stroking Tom’s length with feather-light touches.  
  
“Chris …” He bucked his hips, leaning into the touch. “Will you just go on and fuck me?”  
  
“I don’t know. I like you like that. Squirming and moaning.”   
  
The noises coming out of his mouth were desperate now, needy, and if he weren’t _so_ short of begging for Chris’ cock, he’d be ashamed with himself. The toy inside him started to move, to vibrate again, and Tom groaned. He bit his lips and pressed his hands flat against the cabin door, pushing his arse out for Chris to see. This time, he really started to beg. He begged to be fucked, to be taken, to be used and abused until he was sore and Chris’ come was dripping out of him. In the middle of his rattling, Chris clasped a hand over his mouth, prompting him to let out a sound of surprise.  
  
Then he heard it. The sound of steps, of somebody approaching, of another cabin being opened. Tom bit back a noise, tried instead to calm his breathing. No use. Not with Chris’ fingers toying with him, nudging the toy deeper into him, moving it in and out. A strangled sound escaped his lips and he was grateful for the hand over his mouth, for the fingernails digging into his skin that silenced his groans.  
  
The sound of Chris’ zipper felt like a gunshot in this silence, and Tom was halfway sure their involuntary voyeur would find out what they were up to. He was just _waiting_ for a knock on their cabin door, for a sling of curses, of ridicule, of paparazzi barging in and taking pictures. His breath hitched in his throat as he imagined his own portrait on the front page of the Daily Mail. Everybody would see him like this; with a flush on his face, his eyes glassy and unfocussed, Chris’ large hand over his mouth, and his cock dripping wet. As if he were a cheap whore, a greedy slut that couldn’t wait for a good fuck.  
  
And that wasn’t very far from the truth, was it?  
  
The toy was yanked out of him none too gently, and he flinched, throwing his head back against Chris’ shoulder with a muffled yelp that turned into a breathless sob when the heat of Chris’ cock pressed against his hole. With one single thrust, he pushed inside, stretching Tom even further than the toy did. Chris groaned quietly against his neck, keeping still for a moment.  
  
Next to them, the loo was flushed. The door unlocked. And the guy disappeared again, leaving them all alone. The hand over his mouth drew back, and Chris chuckled. “Didn’t even wash his hands.”  
  
“Shut up and get on with it!”  
  
“Always so impatient.” Chris chuckled again and nipped his ear, worrying the lobe between his teeth, and then he finally - finally! - took mercy on Tom and began to move inside of him. Fingers clenched at his hips, teeth found his shoulder. Sounds were ripped out of Tom’s throat, animalic and guttural, and he pushed back to meet every thrust in an uneven rhythm.  
  
He didn’t last much longer. Not with Chris thick cock slamming inside him, slamming against his prostate with an almost bruising force, not with Chris moaning in his ear. “Always so hot,” he panted. “Always so tight. Always mine.”  
  
Tom choked on a sob, closed his eyes, and came with a strangled whimper without having his cock touched even once. He saw his release dirtying the door and shivered at the sight.  
  
“How filthy,” whispered Chris and groaned anew, fucked him in earnest with quick and shallow movements until he emptied himself inside of Tom with a shout.  
  
When he caught his breath again, Tom let out a small sigh. “That was …”  
  
“Good? Amazing? Mind-blowing?”  
  
“… yeah.” He sighed again when Chris pulled out, then frowned. “Damn. You should have worn a condom.”  
  
“Worried about anyone seeing how my seed dribbles out of you?” Chris teased. “We can prevent that.”  
  
And when Chris slid the toy inside him again, Tom wondered idly how he should survive this day.


End file.
